1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for moving a cover. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for moving a cover using a set of flexible bands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Covers may be used to partially or completely conceal components of various devices. Covers may also provide functionality to the device to which the cover is associated. In many cases, the cover is coupled to the device to which the cover is associated. For example, a cover may be a hood that is coupled to the exterior of an automobile. In this example, the hood may both conceal components of the automobile, such as the engine and radiator, and provide protection for those same components.
Many types of printers, such as point of sale printers, use covers to conceal printer components or to provide functionality for the printer. In one specific example, covers may be used to conceal one or more compartments of a printer, such as a compartment used to store paper that is used by the printer. In another example, a cover may both conceal printer components and provide functionality for the printer, such as acting as a paper feed tray.
Many printer covers are able to move relative to the printer. For example, a printer may include a lid that is pivotably attached to the printer. In this example, the lid may be lifted into an open position relative to an axis located at the pivot point such that a compartment, such as a paper supply compartment, is exposed when the cover is lifted.
Covers on point of sale printers may be particularly susceptible to abuse by users. Point of sale printers are often utilized in fast-paced environments, such as retail stores and other transaction centers. Thus, components associated with the point of sale printer, including covers, touch displays, and keyboards may experience excessive amounts of wear and tear. This problem is compounded for printer components or compartments that require access, such as hinged covers that must be opened to replenish paper for the printer.
One current method for opening a cover in a point of sale printer uses an assist spring that provides only an upward, or opening, force on the cover. This method often also includes a limiting mechanism that prevents the cover from begin opened past a certain point. However, the assist force provided by the springs in this current method expose the limiting mechanism to excessive wear. The limiting mechanism may be further subject to wear when a user, such as a sales associate or customer, provides additional force to the cover beyond that provided by the springs.
Another currently used method for opening a cover or pivotable component for any device is a “lock knee” system. In a lock knee system, two rigid rods, connected by a pivot point, may be used to support the cover or pivotable component. The cover or pivotable component may be moved into a closed position by pushing the pivot point, thereby allowing the two rigid rods to swing closer to one another about an axis defined by the pivot point. However, this current method also presents a pinching hazard and may be easily damaged, especially in an abusive environment, such as that experienced by point of sale printers.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus to move a cover that overcomes some or all above described problems as well as possibly other problems.